


She's a Flirt

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows him, but he doesn't know her yet, why does that get her hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Flirt

He was so young. And he was adorable. And he had no idea who the hell she was.

In one way, it hurt, they'd been so much a part of each other's lives for so long. There had been a time when she'd worried that as she got older he'd know her less and less. She'd braced herself for that pain, for that slow forgetting.

But, fortunately, that's not what happened. Oh, yes, sometimes they did meet out of order, like now. But she knew that once this adventure was over, she was just as likely to meet an older version of him, one who knew her, and laugh about this experience.

But for now. He was just so _cute_.

She could feel her juices flowing. There was just something about flirting with a younger version of her husband. When he was shy, and flustery, and struggling with his attraction to her.

Oh, the possibilities.

"Hello, Sweetie."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
